Warning: Don't Trust Humans
by I-cause-Main-Character-PAIN
Summary: Crap went down! Rose said stuff, the Doctor kicked her off and became a badass, and my R button sucks on my keyboard! Warning- Violent stuff and harm of one self and other. Drugs, alcohol, yadda yadda yadda. Rated the way it is because I felt like it.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Don't Trust Humans

 **Hello again my dear friends of the night!** It's actually 2:54 am **Shut up random voice within my head! Anyway, this fanfic deals with some really weird stuff like harm ones self and others, gore, evil dudes, and blowing up your whole planet to stop the greatest war in all of time and space while destroying two of the greatest warrior races in the universe. You know. The usual. Allons-y**

 **P.S. My r button has something trapped underneath it so some r's may or may not be missing from this story.**

Rose ran into the TARDIS with great frustration. The Doctor had been acting very strange their whole trip. Actually, ever since he met the stange guy. Of course the Doctor had decided to stroll around and get them lost at New New York, which ended up in them meeting the strange guy.

Now she and the Doctor got into an agrument. Someone had been attacked, and the Doctor just walked on by ignoring the whole situation. He pretended like nothing happened. Then when she confronted him about it he started yelling at her. They both started heading back to the TARDIS.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! You just let that family get attacked by that group of alien thugs!" ,she turned around and glared at him.

"That family has got _nothing_ to do with me!" ,he slammed the TARDIS doors shut and walked right past her.

"Since when do we need a connection to someone to help them out a bit?"

"Since now!"

"Oh really?! Then we are helping nobody! All i've got is my mum, and you murdered everyone you know!" ,Rose gasped and covered her mouth. The Doctor stared at her. He crossed his arms and stared at her accusingly. Then he turned to the console and set coodinates.

"Doctor, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't..."

They landed.

"Get out..."

"W-What?"

" **GET OUT** " ,The Doctor turned and yelled right at her. The way he stared at her could have made anyone terrifed. It made her feel liquidated. She slowly started backing out of the TARDIS. He stood up taller, and took a couple of steps closer to her. She felt the terror rise in her, and she ran for it. She ran past the doors and slammed them shut. But before the TARDIS left she quickly turned to see it take off. Except the noise wasn't there. The beautiful departing noise.

Rose turned and looked at her apartment building. Then she started crying. She felt really bad for what she had said, and now she could never tell him. Jackie ran towards Rose.

"Rose? Rose what's wrong?!" ,She ran towards her daughter and hugged.

 **(Hi, quick interruption, I just wanna say that Doctor stole my boldness, and I am very upset with him about this.** Your writing the story... **Shut up random voice within my head!)**

"How _dare_ she?! She has no idea what the hell she means!" ,The Doctor had lost his temper, and was now trying to get himself under control.

 _Theta, calm down._

"I will not calm down! She has made a mocekry of the worse event that could happen to any living individual! Rose Tyler has taken my trust and destroyed it!" ,The Doctor felt his pulse rising quickly. Which was typically a threat to TimeLords, but at the moment he didn't care.

 _Theta please. You'll force a regeneration._

And that it why it posed such a problem. If a TimeLord's heart gets too fast it's body could think the being was dying and regeneration would happen.

"I. Don't. Care!" ,He threw the giant hammer that had found it's way into his hand against the TARDIS's console.

 _Theta please!_

"My name isn't Theta" ,he slammed the hammer againt the console again.

 _Please stop!_

"No! That is it!" ,He threw the hammer across the room and ran his hands through his hair, "If every race I try to save only hates me then I shall gather the reward I deserve..."

 _T-Theta, no don't._

 **This is the end of this chapter. Evil Doctor eh? Sounds cool eh?** You are not a Canadian eh... **That could be offensive to Canadians! So, SHUT UP! Oh, not you dear reader, you can talk forever. I can't really hear you. Want me to hear you you say? Then drop a comment down below. Well, don't drop it...Just...lightly set it there and I will read it as soon as I can. Anyway, To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I was gone! I had to to go to the doctor for blood work. Meh, anyway stab me if you like, but here is the second chapter.**

 **Allons-y!**

 **P.S. In case you don't know it, look up 8-bit Panic at the Disco. No. Dissapointment.**

Rose couldn't forget that day. Not for the 3 years where he was gone. Earth was quiet and nobody really minded. Except for her. She had been staying at her mums, but desperately wanted him to come back to her. She wanted to apologize for everything she had said. She wanted to take it all back, and beg for his forgiveness. Except...he forced her away. He hates her. Rose knew that, but she wanted to deny it.

"Rose! Hun! I'm back!" ,Jackie entered their flat with groceries.

Rose groaned internally, but got up to help her mum, "Hey."

Jackie hated seeing her little girl so miserable. Especially if she wasn't helping with the bills, but that is beside the point. She set the bags down and hugged Rose.

"Rose, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think it is time to let that man go…"

Rose sniffed, "Mum-"

"Hun, it's been 3 years now. 3 years of silence."

"I-I know...but mum...he was my _whole world_ …"

"Rose, sweetie." ,she took a small intake of breath, "Okay, okay…" Jackie really didn't want to argue with her. So she let it go.

"Mum. You're right...I need to move on. I need to get a job first…" ,Rose wiped her eyes. She hated to admit it, but Jackie was right. Well, she was right for about 8 seconds. Rose suddenly heard the TARDIS engines. Jackie looked up.

"Son of a gun. He actually showed up. Great! Just when I had you convinced to get a job." ,she turned to face Rose, but she was out the down and down the street.

Rose looked everywhere. He wasn't on her block or on the one next to hers. She was about to give up, but then she saw him. Tall, skinny, and great hair. His back was to her, and his coat was now black. It was leather too.

 _Weird….Oh whatever! Its him!_

Rose ran towards him. Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt as if her legs were moving on their own.

"Doctor!"

He started turning around, and Rose kept running. That is...until he turned around. She felt all of the blood drain from her face. His face. He now had a 5 o'clock shadow, and scars. A lot of scars. Some were centuries old. Others...they looked like he got them 5 seconds ago. It would explain the bloody knife in his hand. And his outfit? It was practically all leather. His coat, shirt, and boots were all leather. His pants were black jeans. He wore combat boots that had straps for holding more weapons. He looked angry. All that warmth and joy was now sour and bitter, and all he did was stare at her for what felt like eternity. Then he slowly turned around and started running.

 **This is the end of the chapter. I know it's short, but it's 2 am, and I have places to be in the morning. So Bye-Bye!**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
